My Resolve
by WeCouldJustPretend
Summary: [Hiatus]I could say that it started all in that one health class with that senile teacher in 10th grade. I was 15, and he was 16 yet...' RS YAOI
1. Default Chapter

I could say it all started in that one health class in tenth grade, I was fifteen in the first semester and even now-my mind still skips back to that ever so frantic day.

"Sex is bad! You will get pregnant or you will get STD"s and die or you're damn lucky! But remember sex is bad! Don't do it till you're married." I remember Mr. Emerson saying that.

Everybody was looking at everybody else wondering if this was really the new health teacher.

"Now I'll be splitting you off into groups of two of the same sex and research a STD and present the information you collected."

He yelled out the names and my name was called "Sora Masaki and Riku Utada" He called out while I groaned. I had wanted someone smart and willing to do the whole thing for me.

"Tomorrow we will be going to the library and the project is due in 2 weeks. Do whatever you want for the project"

I was glad we were going to the library meaning I could go into my dark corner and listen to my music, but first I'd have to find my dark corner.

"Please now find your partner and pick your STD you want-to research of course" He nodded and headed towards his small almost claustrophobic office.

I groaned and fell over forward, I didn't want this. I already had to write an essay on religion in school for English, 48 problems in my Algebra 2 book just because my class wouldn't shut up and work. I also had to study for my biology test and explain the legend of the Papou fruit for Myths class, and not to mention and the end of the school day I had PE-leaving me totally and utterly exhausted.

I felt someone poke my nose as I jumped out of my trance as I looked up to bright aqua eyes as well a smirking face that could only belong to the one and only Riku Utada.

"Yo, get up sleepy head; we need to work on the project "He said turning his head to look at the small office window which had our teacher spying on us with binoculars. He was a freaky weird guy-probably has to take Prozac or something I'm sure.

"Uhhhhhhhhh" I leaked out as I refocused my eyes and focused on him and stared at him.

He was…to every girl in my grade-perfect. His silver hair matched perfectly with his eyes unlike my abnormally spiky brown hair with big dorky blue eyes. He worked out so he was muscular but still skinny unlike me who was simply scrawny and with my face I looked like I was thirteen or something.

He smirked at me and grinned that obnoxious grin in my face and smartly replied "You're drooling Masaki, thinking about little old Sora?"

"N-no" I stuttered out. I also forgot to mention is ego is huge. He was in love with himself and thought everybody loved him too-which they probably did.

"Sure looked like you were, but anyway why don't we do Herpes or AIDS-you know something simple and has a lot about it" He grinned again and jumped on top of my desk in a sitting position.

"Uhhhhhhhhh" I nodded and simply inwardly smacked myself for being such an idiot, now he'll think I'm an idiot and ooh-I'm doomed. Plain and simple as the day.

"Are you okay" He asked and poked my forehead making me snap out of my reverie "Man- you're so thinking about me" He said bringing his face closer to mine while my face was gaining heat by the millisecond before I quickly shook my head and blushed brilliantly.

"I think you were- but you know everybody does though this was your first time but oh well I think we'll do Herpes because less people will being Herpes then they will be doing AIDS" He said spinning around on the desk continually kicking me in the arm.

"Okay" I managed to get out just as the freaky teacher walked into the room with several handmade signs saying;

"Sex is bad"

"Don't get STDs"

"Use Safety"

"Do sex and you'll die"

I nearly sank into my seat, blushing as red as a tomato "Oh god…oh my god. He's going to rape somebody this year. I'm sure of it" I muttered insanely.

Riku stared at me and I can't believe what he did. He started laughing hysterically. What? Did I say something that was funny? What I said was not funny as I glared at him, pushing my lips into a pout as he stopped laughing, looked at me, and began laughing again.

"You look so cute," He managed to squeeze out.

I stared at him in total and complete utter shock "Cute, wait! You just called me cute but you're a…boy" I stuttered out while my mom was thinking of the most inhumane things that he might do to me. I thought him to be straight…not whatever he was.

"So…you look like a little kid, when you pull that face you know" he grinned at me and gave me noogie which made me fall over even more but before I knew it, I was falling and grabbing Riku's arm bringing him with me. I really wish I hadn't because the senile teacher came running out screaming "Don't have sex-especially two boys because that's wrong! Get off, get off! Sex is bad!" He yelled and continued to attack Riku with his stack of papers.

I think I might have fainted because everything went black and I couldn't remember anything after that but that I woke up in the school's sick room with my mom signing me out but...school was over since I obviously was passed out over seventh period-which was swimming and the problem was that I had it with Riku as well.

"I guess I should be grateful but you know I'm scared to go back to health because of A) the senile teacher and B) Riku Utada. I get the shivers thinking about it and about Mr. Emerson one day attacking me.

"Mom…is that you" I asked groggily, my head still hurt as well as having no clue what was going on or anything at all.

"Yes dear" She said as she helped me up and grabbed my backpack and helped me out but then-the most annoying person alive walked right up to us. Kairi Ichiha, the mayor's daughter. She wasn't special, didn't do anything other than stalk me, bug my mom, and pester the teachers because she always wanted to be with me. The bad thing was-my mom adored her, thought she was darling.

"Hi Ms. Masaki, how are you? Are checking out Sora? What happened?" She pestered us while my mother responded with a smile.

"I'm fine, and Sora is checking out because he fainted in health. Though I have to thank Mr. Riku for carrying him down to the office."

Riku…uh…I think I'm going to faint again.

"Mom…who carried me?" I asked weakly.

"Ah yes, his name was Riku Utada" She replied as my knees went weak. I shook my body because the thought of him carrying my lifeless body…scared me, well actually terrified me.

"Honey-are you alright?" I heard my mom ask faintly just as Riku walked by and smirked at me. I closed my eyes and tried to step forward but because I'm dumb and a klutz, I tripped and fell right on my face.

"Ow…mommy?" My mom laughed as she and Riku came to help me up.

"Quite the accidental one today, aren't you" Riku asked while he wrapped my arm around his neck "Need help getting home, because we need to work on our health project you know" I could just see the gears turning in his head and I'll tell you-be afraid-be very afraid.

My mom smiled kindly while I'm thinking the two have teamed up and are forming a conspiracy against me to make my life very…weird, odd, abnormal, I'm not sure but I know I didn't like it, not one bit.

"Well you're welcome to come home with us, Riku to work on the project" She giggled and smiled while I glared but as usual-she ignored me.

Riku nodded and adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and just smirked at me and that made me even more terrified. I had a new objective in life or maybe two

Avoid Riku Utada as much as possible

Make it out of health alive, and if not at least die with my sanity intact.

Authors Note:

Ehehehe My first try at a comedy romance for a yaoi relationship. Kind of…slow because I'm having people at my school read this, and also I'm turning in this first chapter for a writer's workshop for English. I don't care how many reviews I get, just as long as you tell me how my story is.

I usually write horror/vampire fics so this is all new to me. In case you haven't noticed this is an AU so yeah…

This story I thought about…this when I was watching MEAN Girls and Coach Carr and ooh! Inspiration!

All characters belong to Square soft and Disney Incorporated.

Also SONY MUST DIE –cries- no KH2 for a while!


	2. No weird stuff! Understand!

Chapter Two

The car ride to my house was uh… excruciatingly painful. Riku and I (I have good grammar :P) were both in the backseat. He was in the middle; I was almost out the window because every time he would scoot closer to me-the further away I went. Though my mom wouldn't let me go hide in the trunk unless I took Riku along.

Several times he had tried to grab my leg or my hand, but y'know I kind of tried to smash his hand which was really fun.

My mom looked back at us and curse her "Sora, get back in your seat and put on your seat belt and if you move-you will…be punished," She said grinning. I could see that EVIL twinkle in her eyes and eh…I complied-you could just see Riku grinning.

I pushed in the seatbelt and gathered my legs together and you know what-were finally home!

I remember opening the door as fast as I could but y'know I was pushing too hard; I fell onto the pavement called the driveway-why do we call it the driveway anyway?

I remember Riku laughing and jumping over me before tugging me up carefully and looked over me carefully for any injuries-but all he did was pull down my shirt which had risen up. Have I mentioned my mom was watching the whole thing? (I think if my mom could-she'd always have a camera for blackmail, she'd use it too…if she wanted something.)

I pushed Riku back as I climbed back into the car to get my backpack (It had this cool emblem on it with a swirl-kind-of-heart with it crossed out) and you know-I could tell Riku was watching my butt as I reached and grabbed my bag.

I stepped out and slammed the door shut, then I figured my mom was plotting something cause I heard her laughing as she sped off. I hated her that moment as I realized I was home alone with Riku. I was doomed, and I still AM doomed.

Riku grinned at me just as I stood up, I tried to ward him off-it didn't work, but I ducked and pulled out my house key and pushed the door while I stuck the key. Riku was right behind me and soon as I was in my house-the door was in his face while I ran to the only closet with a lock and turned on the light.

I would be alright as long as I didn't think about the shadows or how much air was in the closet or maybe how small the closet was.

I heard the front door open and close as I heart his feet shuffle across the floor then they started to go up the stairs. I tried to remember what was upstairs…lets see my room, my journal, my clothes, my chocolate stash, my piggy bank (What?) and more crap which I didn't want anyone to see. I heard my door squeak open and shut. It opened again and the footsteps began to decline again. I heard him walk around, open closets, cupboards, and any possible place I might fit-which was a lot. (My mom liked to buy Sora-size things)

I could hear him coming closer and closer. I wanted to time the right moment so that when I opened the door-it would hit him, knock him out, drag him out into the yard, and then turn the sprinkler system on. Very elaborate I know (I thought of it myself) It was perfect-perfect I tell you! No fault at all –except that he knocked on the door.

"Sora, I have chocolate," he taunted. Chocolate-my only weakness (A lie) but I didn't say anything.

"Sora-if you come out, I'll do the whole project," he bargained.

"LIAR!" I couldn't hold it in and as soon as I said that he started pounding on the door and trying to get in. Actually the lock-that would be me twisting the knob the other way.

He won and pulled the door open which sent me sprawling and tackling him on the floor which put us into a very uncomfortable position.

Riku grinned "Ooh I knew girls were falling over me-but boys especially you. I have to say I'm surprised, cute one" he smirked that smirk and ooh! I wanted to punch it off.

"You…you" That was all I could get out before Riku pulled me down…and eh you do not want to know what he did. I have to repent for my sins. My first kiss, my sacred lips, my life…was going to be ruined by Riku-but I was going to KILL him!

I pulled back and punched him, it was a sweet pleasure you know-punching his face in-but the tables turned because he flipped me over and SAT on me.

If I said all things I wish I could, it'd make a pirate deaf from my cussing.

"Little Sora is weak but you know you're cute," He poked my nose and laughed in my face while I growled and bucked him off.

"Leave…me…alone" I yelled as I stomped into the kitchen and ripped the kitchen door open as two arms folded over my shoulder. I grabbed the biggest thing I could-an almost empty juice bottle and chucked it over my shoulder-hitting him, SCORE! I grinned as I pulled out the V8 juice.

V8 Juice-my mom gave it to me when I was little and I loved it. I still do though; people think I'm weird because of it.

Riku made a face while I grabbed a clean glass and poured it in. V8 was a wonderful thing. Riku gagged as I threw the think plastic bottle over my shoulder-dang it missed. I groaned but smiled because my back was facing him. "You know you have terrific aim," He commented.

"Really," I replied sweetly "Thank you," I nodded and took a sip "Now! We work! I have a computer in my room! Let's go! No funky, weird, perverted, kinky, nasty, embarrassing, molesting, kissing, hugging, flirting things allowed," I managed to say in one sentence with only several short breaths in between "Understand?"

Riku nodded but you know those darn crossies (I'm sure you're not all that dumb or old are you?) "And let me finish my V8," Riku continued to make weird faces and sounds until I finished.

"What?" I asked. (I didn't understand why everybody thought my love for vegetables was so weird)

"Nothing," He muttered and followed me out of the kitchen and up onto the stairs "Now-We're doing Herpes right?" he asked.

"Well unless you want to do something like genital warts or something you know," I replied snidely.

Riku made yet another face as soon as we entered my room.

I could've actually hid in here, I had stuffed animals bigger than me in a corner of my room-where I usually sat when I was a kid and read my books quietly (I was raised well with a slight phobia of moms overactive energy supply and imagination) Next to them was my desk; a mess of homework, books I forgot to take to school, scissors, colored pencils, pencils, pens, blank paper-oh and the stack of pink notes from Kairi.

On the floor were just piles of clothes, books, blankets along with homework and half eaten food and more stuff-or crap as my mom calls it.

Riku just kicked the piles to get across the room and settled on the only clean thing in my room-the bed.

I jumped over onto my bed next to Riku and took out a bag from underneath my bag, the laptop had been a gift from my late father (he was funny and cool-he could also beat Tidus and Wakka at the same time in Blitzball; They're my freaky friends ya') I got it when I was thirteen for my birthday along with a wireless card (I bought that)

We waited for it to boot up but alas…we were in silence. I knew it wouldn't last long so I ordered Riku to go get paper and a pen because I didn't have a printer so we were stuck with regular note taking.

Surprisingly we did work, but I still didn't trust Riku, not one bit though I found him not as bad as I thought-though when I shutting down my laptop a random idea popped into my head. I liked this Riku not the deaf, stupid, gay Riku at school "Hey, wanna stay for dinner?" I think I was beginning to trust him-but if only I knew what he was planning I would've never asked.

He nodded and left to go call his mom, and left me to wander.

Though when he had to help with dinner…but that story is for another day (My hand hurts anyway)

All characters belong to Squaresoft and Disney Inc.


End file.
